


Abîmer la vie

by Garance



Series: StarWarsShot [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Chains, Descent into Madness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Imprisonment, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mind Rape, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sith Empire, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, Vaderwan, someone help this poor Obi please
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Vador tient Obi-Wan entre ses griffes, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de lui.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: StarWarsShot [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/939825
Kudos: 13





	Abîmer la vie

Abîmer la vie

Obi-Wan ne peut que trembler entre les griffes malsaines de Vador, il n’est plus maître de son corps, ni de son esprit. La Force lui est coupée, il ne peut atteindre ni Yoda ni n’importe quel Jedi qui aurait pu avoir plus de chances que lui. Enchaîné à un mur, son front contre la pierre, rien ne peut le sauver. Son allégeance à la démocratie l’a mené ici, à souffrir de toutes les formes d’Anakin ou de Sidious. Obi-Wan ne sait pas comment il fait pour toujours appeler le Sith Anakin après tout ce qu’il s’est passé, mais il garde ce léger espoir que son ancien ami reviendrait à la raison. Il devenait peu à peu fou… C’était peut-être ce que voulait Vador, le rendre fou pour le transformer totalement en son esclave personnel. L’air frais lui manquait, ainsi qu’une chaleur réconfortante et une voix douce. La liberté, peu importe sa forme, lui manquait. Tout pouvait lui manquer dans cet endroit infâme : des vêtements, son sabre-laser, ses amis, le respect… Tout avait disparu quand Anakin leur avait tourné le dos, avait préféré l’Empire à la démocratie, Obi-Wan ne sait même pas si Padmé a réussi à survivre, si elle a accouché, si son enfant va bien… Les seules nouvelles qu’il a sont l’humeur de Vador et quels types de souffrance on va lui imposer. Torture, viol, humiliation. Tout. Obi-Wan connaît déjà tout de ce qu’Anakin peut lui faire.

Le dernier contact humain qu’il a eu fut l’un des anciens clones qui s’occupa de le raser pour le plaisir de Vador. Obi-Wan n’a pas pu s’empêcher de repenser aux beaux jours où tout le monde prenait soin de tout le monde, quand l’Ordre existait encore et qu’il profitait encore de la Lumière. Cela semble maintenant si lointain, comme s’il avait été le prisonnier de Vador toute sa vie. Des fois il se dit que c’est une bonne chose que Yoda ne vienne jamais, comme ça il ne peut pas voir ce à quoi il est réduit. Pas un captif, un esclave pour les envies de son ancien padawan. Obi-Wan ne sait pas s’il a de la chance d’avoir survécu, peut-être qu’il aurait préféré mourir, rejoindre les siens, mais une voix au fond de lui chuchotait beaucoup trop fort qu’il devait vivre pour les Jedi partis avant lui. Un paradoxe. Il soupçonnait cette voix d’être la Force, mais il avait été coupé d’elle si brutalement que c’était impossible. Il ne la reverrait jamais.

Vador rentre une nouvelle fois dans sa cellule, Obi-Wan ne peut toujours pas voir son visage, c’est peut-être pour le mieux, comme ça il est sûr de ne pas voir les yeux jaunes autrefois bleus où il y plaçait sa confiance. Une autre trahison. Anakin, Vador, tout est pareil pour lui maintenant, une seule entité qui n’est qu’un monstre de toutes façons. Obi-Wan ressent tout ce qu’un Sith ressent, mais il ne tombera pas dans le Côté Obscur, pour tous ceux qui avaient péri avant lui. Les doigts de son bourreau glissent de son cou à ses hanches, son froid n’arrange rien à la nudité de son corps, Obi-Wan n’a plus la force de lutter contre ce qu’il peut encore lui faire, alors il attend d’être de nouveau seul pour prier une mère spirituelle qui ne peut pas l’entendre. Il survivra, il se le promet alors que Vador joue avec son corps une nouvelle fois pendant un autre interrogatoire, paradoxalement Obi-Wan a plus de questions que de réponses pour son ancien ami.

« Où est Padmé ? »  
« Comment je pourrais le savoir, Anakin, j’étais occupé à combattre l’élu. »  
« Tu dois le savoir ! Tu l’as retournée contre moi ! »  
« Peut-être qu’elle a juste compris que tu n’étais qu’un monstre, Ani. »  
« Ne m’appelle pas comme ça Obi-Wan ! » Obi-Wan est tellement désespéré qu’il rit quand Vador essaye de lui faire mal avec la Force, il n’a plus rien à perdre dans sa folle plénitude au sein de la forteresse de Sidious   
« Je suis désolé, votre altesse Skywalker. »  
« Où sont-ils Kenobi ? Où sont ma femme, mon enfant et Yoda ?! »  
« Je ne sais rien, fouille dans mon esprit une nouvelle fois et tu verras qu’il n’y a rien. »

Obi-Wan ricane une nouvelle fois quand Anakin s’énerve après avoir fait un tour dans son esprit dépecé de conscience et de raison, il n’y trouvera rien si ce n’est sa folie naissante. Vador s’en va, et Obi-Wan se repose contre la muraille, sentant son sang couler sur son corps. Peut-être qu’il veut survivre, peut-être qu’il veut mourir, en tout cas il est sûr qu’il ne veut pas se remémorer de l’époque où Anakin n’était que le garçon de neuf ans s’accrochant à lui parce qu’ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Il pense avoir une hallucination quand un halo bleu se dessine à côté de lui, ça peut très bien être une vision, un cadeau de la Force, Sidious qui veut le torturer, ou juste sa folie, mais Qui-Gon est là, à côté de lui. Obi-Wan retient un nouveau rire de détresse, de panique, il préfère encore Anakin plutôt que d’être confronté à son maître mort depuis treize ans ! 

« Padawan. »  
« Je suis fou, c’est ça ? »  
« Heureusement, pas encore, la Lumière a encore besoin de toi. »  
« Alors je suis l’esclave de Vador mais aussi de la Force ? Plutôt ironique maître. »  
« Mon pauvre Obi-Wan, tout ce qu’ils t’ont fait… » Obi-Wan ne sent pas le contact mais il peut voir que Qui-Gon passe sa main sur sa joue blessée  
« Parce que j’étais trop faible, Qui-Gon… »  
« Peu importe, nous avons encore besoin de toi pour aider Padmé et ses enfants. »  
« Nous ? »  
« Mace et Yoda, tous les autres Jedi aussi, ils comptent sur toi. »  
« Dans cet état, après ce que Vador vient de me faire ? Vous vous trompez de Jedi. »  
« Je ne connais qu’un seul Obi-Wan Kenobi, et je sais très bien que mon apprenti se battrait jusqu’au bout. »  
« On ne parle pas de Dark Maul ici maître, je ne peux rien faire face à Anakin et Sidious ! »  
« Qui a dit que tu devrais les combattre ? Tu dois retrouver Padmé et les enfants pour les protéger. »  
« Et comment je m’échappe ? »  
« Aie confiance. »

Et Obi-Wan a confiance en son maître, les chaînes s’ouvrent, il sent peu à peu la Force revenir en lui, c’est une bonne sensation mais ça fait aussi mal de se souvenir du duel sur Mustafar… Qui-Gon le guide vers la sortie et lui trouve un vaisseau et des vêtements pour cacher ses plaies, ses traumatismes récents… Il retrouve l’espoir des Jedi, deux enfants et leur mère apeurée pour leur avenir, par ce que son mari a fait à son ami. Obi-Wan ne peut pas lui promettre de sauver la galaxie, mais il peut lui promettre que ses enfants en seront capables. Ils sont de nouveaux espoirs pour l’avenir…

Fin


End file.
